Socialist Worker's Red Army
The Socialist Worker's Red Army was the Communist rebel force that served Dimitri Kolskyev in the Second Russian Civil War. They wished to bring a Communist Soviet system back to Russia. Their victory in the war lead to Russia becoming Soviet Russia, while the Socialist Worker's Red Army themselves was reorganized into the Socialist Republican Guard, which served as the elite guard force of Soviet Russia. Description The Socialist Worker's Red Army grew shortly before the end of the Soviet Union, with Communist revolutionary Dimitri Kolskyev building a rebel militia in order to preserve the Soviet state. Eventually, the 1991 KGB Soviet coup to preserve the Soviet Union failed, leading to the dissolution of the Soviet Union. After being replaced by the Russian Federation, Russia fell into turmoil and economic chaos, and the Socialist Worker's Red Army emerged into action. The KGB coup had a much more lasting effect on the minds of the Russian people than was previously thought, leading to many people supporting the rebels as a chance to reform a re-polished Soviet system. In the starting days of the Second Russian Civil War, the SWRA first made small attacks on Russian military installations, and as a result, the Russian Federation government became much more repressive, corrupt and exploitative of the Russian peoples, causing more Russians to support the rebels due to the more respectful behavior of the rebels and because of Kolskyev's persuasive promises to fix the Soviet system. Many Russian soldiers also defected to the rebels as well. Soon enough, the SWRA engaged in full warfare with the Russian Federation, capturing a number of towns and villages and battling out Russian forces. Eventually, NATO intervention was sent in to help stop the rebels, at request of the Federation government, but the SWRA showed themselves to be too strong, and the rebels forced them out as well. After hard fighting, Kolskyev and the SWRA captured Moscow and took control of Russia, leading to Russia becoming Soviet Russia while the Russian Federation retreated to the island of Sakhalin. Once the war was over, the Socialist Worker's Red Army was disbanded and reorganized into the Socialist Republican Guard, and they began serving more as security and policy enforcers. During the Second Russian Civil War, they were very skilled and tough guerrilla fighters, and were able to constantly harass and win struggles against both NATO forces and the Russian Army. In Cimil's World The SWRA appears in games that feature the Second Russian Civil War, like the Call of Duty series, in which they are mostly shown as antagonists. Members * Victor Rakhaev * Imran Rakhaev * Vladimir Makarov Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Communists Category:Military Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Advocates Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hunters Category:Jerks Category:Trap Masters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Serious Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Chaotic Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Propagandists Category:Determinators Category:Enforcers Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Abusers and Bullies